Feral Child
by self-piercing
Summary: After the murder of his parents Sasuke went missing. He's found twenty years later living as a feral child with a pack of wolfs. Will the renowned Harvard professor Ino be able to tame him again?


Ino was a professor at Harvard. She had her doctorate in Human behaviorism; she also had a master in psychology and neuropsychology at the age of 27. She was already a great voice within her field of science. This was why she had been seen the most fit for the task before her. He was about her age from the looks of it. They weren't certain who he was, but they suspected that he was Sasuke Uchiha. His parents had been killed when he was around seven years of age. It was his brother who had murdered their parents. Sasuke had been missing. He was suspected to be dead until recently.

Sasuke had run to the forest. There he had been living for over twenty years. Sasuke was a feral child. He had been brought up by wolfes. Ino had read about a few cases. There was a Ukrainian girl who had been raised with dogs from an early age until her teens. Sasuke's case was like non she had read about. He was an older child when he ran. His brain had fully developed a few years before he was captivated. That was also unlike any other case she had read. His was a curious case.

Sasuke had been found deep within the forest by hunters. Some animals had started attacking and hunting sheep. What was special was that all the fences were intact; the gate in to the sheep had been opened. It was clear that it was wolfs that had hunted and killed the sheep judging from tracks and bite marks. Then rumors had started to surface of a man working alongside the wolfs. He walked like the wolfs, he ate with the wolfs and was part of their pack. He was Sasuke.

Hunters had gotten permission to take down five wolfs. They had found the pack one night. Among them lay a man. They quickly decided to shoot the pack to save the man. There had been twelve animals in full. Sasuke was the only one not shot dead. He ran. He knew what had happened to his new family. It had happened to his last as well.

The hunters had shot him in his leg making him unable to flee. Sasuke ended up in the hospital. They weren't able to control him. He was wild. He ended up in a mental institution to be locked up until the day he died. It was a co-worker who had told her about the Wolf Man. They had applied for a grant to do some research on him and it had been granted. Ino's department had seen her most fit to handle this impossible case.

He did not respond to words, he did not speak himself. Most feral children didn't speak only a very few did. Unlike them he had been older when he ran away. He had already known how to speech. His brain had learned logistical traits before he went missing. It was unsure if he refused to speak or had forgotten how to. He growled and barked as a wolf. He didn't communicate much.

He was sitting on the carpet in her office. It was his fifth time there. He was sitting on all four. He had spent the first day smelling everything in her office. It was all unknown to him, the furniture, the people and the scents. He had started to feel more relaxed around Ino. He was frightened of humans in general. Ino had no idea how to work with him.

His hair had been kept short in the institution. When they had first captured him his hair had been dirty and long. He also had a beard. He hadn't enjoyed having it cut. He had long hair as a child as well she had seen in his file.

He was found naked. He hated wearing clothes. At the intuition they had worked hard on getting him to wear clothes. They had custom made all his clothes. His clothes had buttons and zippers on his back where he couldn't get to them. Ino had dressed him the first day in his institution clothes. He had growled and tried to turn his head around to the back. He bit down on his top trying to drag them off. He had been walking around in circles in her office, growling, biting and pulling. He had of course been walking on all four.

Ino had bought him regular clothes that day. A black loose shirt and pants held up by a waistband. He had used his new clothes for exactly as long as it had taken him to pull them off. What had intrigued Ino was that he had used his hands and thumbs to undress while he had tried to bite off his other clothes.

Sasuke still lived at the institution. He came dressed every day. Ino undressed him every day and put on the clothes she had bought. Sasuke pulled off his clothes and went around naked every day.

Ino was still not used to him being naked. To him it was perfectly normal. He wasn't used to be wearing clothes. It was odd to him to cover his body with something. She was odd for covering her body with something.

Sasuke always followed her with his eyes. Whenever she moved he would look up at her. He didn't trust her. It was all strange; he didn't like being kept captive. He missed the forest and he missed his family.

He had been forced to walk on his feet at the hospital. His balance was off and he often fell. He didn't like walking like a human. He had gotten scared of poles. That was what they had used to force him to walk on his feet. They had tied him up.

The last year of his life he had been forced to do almost everything. He was used to being in the wild able to do what he wanted when he wanted to. Now he was forced to do all these unnatural things that he hated. The only time he wasn't forced to do anything was when he was with Ino. He still was held captive and he didn't trust her.

She had caught up on wolf behaviorism. She knew how humans worked, she hadn't had the slightest clue about wolfs. When she had started learning it was easier to read Sasuke. It was easier to understand him. He ignored all her words and didn't respond when she talked to him. If she growled back at him when he growled she would get a response. She had decided from the start to challenge him and taken the role as alpha. She had to be the boss still she was frightened that he would fight her for the role.

Sasuke had been part of a program at the institution where they tried to learn English. He had been disinterested and didn't pay attention. He didn't mind words such as food, water. The teachers had found it strange, their dogs knew words such as food, water, no and walk. They failed to think of Sasuke as a human being. He had free will, and he chose not to learn. It wasn't because he was a wolf. He hadn't wanted to.

Ino was certain that he understood language. At least some of it, he was bound to know a few words. He had known how to speak when he went missing. He knew what humans were and stood for. He knew how their society worked. He had to remember. This was unless the severe psychological drama of seeing his family be killed by his older brother had caused him to forget.

Ino had been calling out random words for the last half hour. Sasuke had grown tired and curled up on the floor. It did seem like he didn't understand what Ino was doing.

"You would make my life so much easier if you just spoke." She let out a sigh. She was at a dead end. At this point it seemed easier to just lock him up and pretend like he never had existed. She could not do that. Ino never gave up. She certainly did not give up on her chance of a lifetime.

Ino got up from her desk. Sasuke followed her closely with his eyes. He did not like being approached by humans. She couldn't blame him. Humans hadn't done him much good so far in his life. She slipped out of her office locking her door from the outside.

This is so far just a drabble. If there's any interest I might make it a story. I was suddenly inspired and had to write this to get it out of my system. Explains why it's sort of odd and atypical of my writing.

Shout out if you want me to continue and I might.


End file.
